Not Like This, Dear
by CussonsBaekBy
Summary: Bukan seperti ini yang ku ingin, Bukan / Tolong pahamilah aku lebih / Kau tahu kan bahwa aku mencintaimu? / Ku anugerah terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan / Chanyeol-Baekhyun/ BoysLove/ Chanbaek- Baekyeol ;)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : NOT LIKE THIS (Chap 1)

Author : Cussons Baekby

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, and others

Genre : Boys Love, hurt, general, drama.

a/n : Hai hai~ Baekby kembali dengan fanfic aneh bin ga nyambung ini.. yang mau baca makasih banget ya, apalagi buat yang review ama kritik Baekby.. Baekby menerima kritik dan saran loh..

Happy Reading~~

.

.

Seorang lelaki tinggi tegap baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, ia sedang sibuk memasang dasi di kerah kemejanya, sembari berjalan keluar kamar. Matanya menelisik memandang ke semua sudut ruangan.

"Kau sudah selesai, Yeol? Ayo sarapan! Aku membuat nasi goreng ayam!" sesosok lelaki mungil meletakkan dua piring nasi goreng di atas meja makan, lalu menghampiri Chanyeol – lelaki tinggi itu –

"Aish, dasimu berantakan sekali…." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini tugasmu, Baekhyun~ah.." orang yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu terkekeh, lalu meraih dasi Chanyeol yang terpasang di kerah kemejanya, lalu merangkainya ulang.

"Nah, sudah!" Baekhyun berseru girang. Lalu tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

Cup

"Terima kasih, sayang." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat, lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun, mengajaknya untuk segera sarapan.

.

.

"Nanti pulang lebih awal ya? Jangan lembur lagi!" Baekhyun berbicara dengan pipi yang menggembung, masih ada nasi di mulutnya.

"Telan dulu makananmu Baekhyun, kita bicara setelah acara sarapan kita berakhir." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sembari memakan nasi goreng dihadapannya. Baekhyun berdalih, tak mau kalah.

"Kalau ditunda pembicaraanya nanti aku akan lupa, kau kan tahu aku pelupa." Chanyeol hanya diam dengan telunjuknya yang ia angkat didepan mulutnya. Menginterupsi protes dari Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya diam. Baekhyun kembali mengunyah makanannya dengan wajah yang agak ditekuk, ia kesal.

Baekhyun sibuk menghafalkan apa yang akan ia katakana pada Chanyeol, ia memang pelupa.

'Chanyeol harus pulang lebih awal.'

'Chanyeol tak boleh lembur.'

'Pokoknya tak boleh!'

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri mengingat apa yang ia rencanakan nanti.

"Jangan tersenyum sendiri begitu, kau kelihatan seperti orang…."

"Ya ya ya Tuan Park cerewet!" Baekhyun langsung memotong perkataan Chanyeol lalu kembali menikmati masakannya dengan cepat. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu.

.

.

"Kau tadi mau mengatakan apa?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun setelah ia beranjak dari duduknya.

Baekhyun Nampak mengingat-ingat lagi. "Oh ya, pokoknya jangan lembur malam ini!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "tergantung tugasku nanti, sayang…."

Kali ini Baekhyun memasang wajah memelasnya, puppy eyes. Chanyeol berdecak. "Okay, akan aku usahakan, jangan merajuk seperti iyu lagi, ya…"

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan sayang, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, "Aku berangkat dulu, ya. Sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat." Ia mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut, penuh perasaan.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan. Jangaan lupa untuk pulang lebih awal malam ini!" Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun membalasnya. Lalu Chanyeol keluar dari apartementnya dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung berbalik menuju dapur. "Aku harus membuat kue ini se-enak mungkin! Pasti Chanyeol akan memujiku.. hehe…." Baekhyun bermonolog sendiri. Ia memasang celemek di tubuhnya lalu meraih buku resep.

"Aku harus mengocok telur ini!" seru Baekhyun riang. Ia akan membuat kejutan untuk Chanyeol, untuk hari yang sangat special. Baekhyun sangat semangat mengerjakan ini semua. Ia ingin Chanyeol lebih menyayanginya, lebih mencintainya, yah…. Begitulah.

.

.

Sudah terhitung sejam lebih Baekhyun membuat kue. Ini pengalaman pertamanya. Entahlah bagaimana nanti hasilnya.. yang penting ia sudah mencoba, kan?

"Ah kue-nya sudah jadi, aku taruh di kulkas dulu.." ia kemudian melangkah kecil membawa kue ditangannya.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai menghias ruang tengah di apartementnya dengan beberapa Balon dan pernak-pernik lainnya. Ia memasang banyak lilin di meja. Ah – dia perlu mengingatkan Chanyeol agar ia tak lupa untuk pulang lebih awal nanti.

.

.

Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas penting yang menumpuk di mejanya mengumpat pelan. Ponselnya bergetar.

**From : Baekby**

**Yeol, jangan lembur loh!**

Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk membalas pesan singkat dari Baekhyun.

**To : Baekby**

**Akan ku usahakan, sayang…. Sekarang aku sibuk.. **

Lalu Chanyeol kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar, membuatnya mendengus.

**From : Baekby**

**Aku tunggu, kalau kau tak pulang lebih awal aku akan menyusulmu!**

Chanyeol berdecak, "Haah, terserah!"

Kemudian ia melempar asal ponselnya ke atas meja. Kembali menyibukan diri dengan tugas-tugas sialnya.

.

.

"Haaah, Chanyeol tak membalas lagi, apa dia benar-benar sibuk?" Baekhyun bergumam sendiri sembari merapikan meja yang sedang ia hias dihadapannya.

Sudah jam 7 malam, tetapi Chanyeol tak kunjung pulang, Baekhyun berdecak. Ia bosan menunggu Chanyeol selama itu. Ia mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Chanyeol, terhubung…. Tapi, tidak diangkat?

Sekali lagi, ia mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol. Tapi kali ini ponselnya tidak aktif. Apa Chanyeol melupakan janjinya? Pikir Baekhyun. Akhirnya ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi, menyusul Chanyeol.

.

.

"Ah, Tuan Baekhyun, tadi Chanyeol sajangnim berpesan agar jangan ada yang mengganggunya."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat, ia sedang berbicara pada sekretaris Chanyeol sekarang. Yah…. Dia menyusul Chanyeol ke kantornya.

"Apa perintah itu berlaku juga untukku?" Baekhyun agak kecewa sebenarnya. Namun ia akan berusaha mengajak Chanyeol untuk pulang.

"Maaf tuan…. Tapi mungkin kalau yang datang adalah Tuan Baekhyun tak masalah."

Sebenarnya sekretaris Chanyeol itu tak yakin atas ucapannya, ia hanya mengira-ngira. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Chanyeol mengusir kekasihnya sendiri?

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih Tuan Kim, aku akan masuk."

Tuan Kim – sekretaris Chanyeol – mengangguk dan membalas senyum Baekhyun.

.

Cklek~

Saat Baekhyun membuka pintu perlahan, ia berdecak. Melihat meja Chanyeol yang berantakan dengan berkas-berkas yang berserakan. Apa tidak ada hari esok sampai ia harus mengerjakan pekerjaan sebanyak itu?

Sedangkan Chanyeol sedang duduk dengan sebuah map yang ia pegang, sangat serius, sampai-sampai tak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun diruangannya.

"Kau melupakan janjimu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendongak, agak terkejut karena ia tak menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat.

"Ah Baekhyun."

Chanyeol memandang laptop dihadapannya, mengecek file yang ada didalamnya mungkin.

"Kau kan lihat aku sangat sibuk."

Kali ini Baekhyun berjalan kebelakang kursi Chanyeol. Memeluk leher Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Tak bisakah kau pulang lebih awal sekali ini saja?" Baekhyun memelas, memohon dengan nada yang semanja mungkin.

Chanyeol berdecak. Melepas pegangannya pada berkas yang tadi ia pegang. Lalu memutar kursinya, berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau ini, seperti baru kali ini saja aku tinggal lembur sampai malam, aku kan selalu pulang untuk bertemu denganmu. Kalau tidak karena kau aku akan menginap disini. Mengertilah, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terkejut. Kenapa sampai membentak Baekhyun sekeras itu? Apa Chanyeol benar-benar sibuk? Sesibuk itu kah?

"Maka dari itu…. karena kau selalu pulang malam, aku memintamu untuk pulang lebih awal."

Baekhyun melawan. Kali ini nadanya lebih tinggi dari nada Chanyeol tadi.

"Kau ini manja sekali! Aku kerja begini kan untukmu! Kau meminta apapun aku selalu turuti. Kau tak tahu se-pusing apa aku mengurusi kumpulaan berkas ini! Dasar menyusahkan!"

Diam, Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia Hanya meminta agar Chanyeol pulang lebih awal kali ini. Hanya bermaksud memberi Chanyeol kejutan. Hanya hari ini. Hari yang special menurut Baekhyun. Oh, Baekhyun baru ingat, ini memang special untuk Baekhyun, bukan untuk Chanyeol kan?

Air mata Baekhyun tergenang di pelupuknya. Ia baru sadar, selama ini Ia hanya menyusahkan Chanyeol, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Atau jangan-jangan, Chanyeol tak mencintai Baekhyun lagi?

Baekhyun tetap diam. Memandang kosong ke mata Chanyeol yang menyiratkan kelelahan dan kemarahan. Chanyeol memang tak mengingat ini hari apa. Chanyeol tak bisa diganggu.

"Okay…." Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Hatinya sakit, sungguh ia tak menyangka Chanyeol berpikir seperti itu.

"Maaf aku telah banyak menyusahkanmu." Baekhyun menyeka air matanya. "Maaf karena aku selalu meminta hal yang seharusnya tak ku minta darimu. Maaf aku telah mengganggu hidupmu. Dan…." –

Sekarang Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol sudah mengalihkan pandangannya sedari tadi, kembali bergulat dengan berkas-berkas penting miliknya. Ia mendengar perkataan Baekhyun namun berusaha tak perduli.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu selama ini. Terima kasih banyak."

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol dengan hati yang terkoyak. Berlari sekuat tenaga, ingin segera menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Ia tak menyangka selama ini Chanyeol menganggapnya beban.

Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun pergi dari hidupnya.

Selama ini Baekhyun hanya benalu yang hanya bisa menempel pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya kasihan pada Baekhyun.

Pernyataan itu selalu berputar di benak Baekhyun sekarang. Ia terus melangkah. Menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari jangkauan Chanyeol.

Sakit –

Hatinya sakit

.

.

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia melempar berkas yang ada ditangannya ke sembarang arah. Ia kalut.

Apa yang tadi ia katakan pada Baekhyun?

Apakah sangat kasar?

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, melonggarkan dasinya. Ia tak bermaksud membentak Baekhyun tadi. Ia tak bermaksud mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. Ia hanya kesal, ia lelah dengan pikiran yang memenuhi otaknya.

Kemudian ia berlari keluar dari ruangannya. Tak ia hiraukan panggilan dari sekretarisnya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Baekhyun sekarang.

Ia pasti menganggap bahwa Chanyeol tak mencintainya lagi. Ia pasti menganggap bahwa ia hanya menyusahkan Chanyeol. Salah – bukan seperti itu maksud Chanyeol. Tapi mungkin itulah yang Baekhyun tangkap. Ia sangat sensitive dengan perkataan yang menyindir dirinya.

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

Bersambung~

Haha Xd

Author mau ketawa dulu.. hehe..

Maaf ya Baekby bikin fanfic gaje gini.. kalo ga suka ntar Baekby hapus aja ga papa..

Minta Review nya ya…

Lope lope

CussonsBaekby


	2. Not Like This, Dear Chap 2

Ia pasti menganggap bahwa Chanyeol tak mencintainya lagi. Ia pasti menganggap bahwa ia hanya menyusahkan Chanyeol. Salah – bukan seperti itu maksud Chanyeol. Tapi mungkin itulah yang Baekhyun tangkap. Ia sangat sensitive dengan perkataan yang menyindir dirinya.

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

.

.

**Tittle : NOT LIKE THIS (Chap 2)**

**Author : Cussons Baekby**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun**

**Genre : Boys Love, hurt, general, drama. **

a/n : Haiii~~~ author kembali lagi dengan lanjutan ff gaje ini.. hmm, sbenernya Baekby semangat ngelanjutin fanfic gegara baca ff orang yang romantic bgt, jadi pengen bikin ff lagi, hehe xD

Ga yakin juga ada yang mau niru ff jelek kek gini, yang penting ini ff buatan author yang lg setres ini…

Ya udah baca aja ya, terus review yang paling penting!

Happy reading~~

.

.

Tetesan air jatuh perlahan dari langit yang kelabu. Terus berjatuhan hingga menjadi hujan yang sangat deras. Chanyeol terus berlari menerjang hujan. Ia mengumpat dalam hati apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Baekhyun tadi. Bukan itu…. Bukan itu yang akan ia katakan pada Baekhyun, bisakah Chanyeol menyalahkan otaknya yang memerintahkan bibirnya untuk berkata seperti itu?

"BAEKHYUN!"

Suaranya serak, terlalu keras memanggil mungkin, atau karena isakan yang ia tahan. Oh, sempurna sekali cobaan ini. 'Baekhyun takut petir,'….

Segera setelah ingatan itu berkelebat di angannya, Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya. Ingin segera menemui Baekhyun, meminta maaf padanya, merengkuhnya, membisikkan kata cinta. Ia ingin segera melakukan itu.

.

.

Angin berhembus agak kencang sore ini, membuat Baekhyun mengusap- usap lengannya dengan telapak tangan. Air mata masih terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia sadar, Chanyeol memang tak seperti dulu, apa Chanyeol sudah tak mencintai Baekhyun lagi? Ah, terlalu rumit untuk memikirkan itu, Baekhyun merasa langit sedang berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Terdengar gemuruh petir di langit yang memekakkan telinga. Baekhyun buru- buru menutup kedua telinganya. Ia benci ini, phobianya. Baekhyun phobia petir. Apa yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya, yang membuatnya kalut, kini hilang entah kemana. Ia berjongkok dengan telapak tangan yang tertempel di masing-masing telinganya. Bibirnya bergetar, Kepalanya ia kibaskan, seakan jika ia melakukan itu, petir akan pergi. Namun itu tidak mungkin. Baekhyun sangat takut dan kalut.

Baekhyun merasa ia merindukan sesuatu…. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda,

Biasanya akan ada jemari yang menggenggam lembut jemarinya. Atau sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluknya, merengkuhnya, mengelus pundaknya. Yang lebih Baekhyun suka, akan ada senandung merdu yang menyanyikan lullaby untuknya. Dan orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun butuh Chanyeol sekarang.

"Chan…. Chanyeol…"

Terisak, hanya itu. Bahkan untuk berbicara saja bibirnya kelu. Baekhyun sangat sadar sekarang, Chanyeol memang berpengaruh besar padanya. Ia butuh Chanyeol, ia menyayangi Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa ia tak ada gunanya bagi Chanyeol, namun tak ia elak bahwa ia tak bisa hidup tanpa lelaki itu, kebersamaan yang cukup lama membuatnya sedikit bergantung pada Chanyeol.

'Chanyeol benar, aku hanya sebuah beban untuknya….'

**Jika itu membuatmu bebas..**

**Tak apa, akan ku lakukan..**

**Sebisaku, menjauh darimu….**

.

.

Chanyeol melihatnya. Seseorang yang berjongkok di pinggir jalan, dengan background hujan deras dan kilatan petir menyertainya. Itu Baekhyun. Yah- Chanyeol yakin kalau itu memang Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!"

Sesegera mungkin Chanyeol membawa kakinya berlari mendekati Baekhyun-nya. Tak peduli seberapa lelah kakinya berlari, seberapa sakit tenggorokannya karena terlalu banyak berteriak memanggil nama ' Baekhyun', ia tetap berlari, mungkin sepatunya sudah terkoyak.

Dengan nafas terengah, Chanyeol berjongkok, menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Ia rengkuh bahu Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. "Baekhyun…."

Baekhyun tak beranjak, masih menutup rapat kedua telinganya, menangis sesenggukan. Siapa yang tidak menangis jika ia takut akan sesuatu, namun malah bertemu dengan ketakutan itu?

Kali ini Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun dengan jemarinya, membuat Baekhyun mendongak. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kedua mata sipitnya.

"Ch…. Chanyeol…."

Kembali Baekhyun kejadian tadi, kejadian saat Chanyeol marah dan membentaknya. Itu sangat sakit. Sangat menyakitkan.

Baekhyun menundukan pandangannya. Namun segera Chanyeol kembali mendongakkan wajah Baekhyun, menatap lembut kedua mata Baekhyun yang sembab dan basah karena air mata dan hujan. Lama, Chanyeol bisa merasakan getaran yang berasal dari tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengerti, Baekhyun sangat takut jika mendengar petir yang menggelegar keras, dan juga dinginnya air hujan menambah tubuh Baekhyun seakan tak bertenaga.

Chanyeol tak kehilangan akal. Masih dengan mengunci tatapan penuh kasih sayang dan juga penyesalan, Chanyeol mempersempit jarak yang membelenggu mereka, memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun yang masih bergetar. Terdiam, saling menyalurkan rasa hangat. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya, melumat lembut bibir atas Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun ikut memejamkan matanya juga.

Sampai Chanyeol rasa tubuh Baekhyun berhenti bergetar, ia melepas ciumannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia tangkup wajah kecil Baekhyun dengan jemarinya, mengelusnya perlahan.

"Maafkan aku…."

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh harap. Air mata kembali tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu, Aku mencintaimu…. Sungguh."

Tak yakin dengan yang ia katakan, Chanyeol memantapkan hatinya untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun akan tindakan Chanyeol tadi.

"Chanyeol benar, aku hanya merepotkan Chanyeol…." Baekhyun menunduk, "Bahkan sejak dulu, maafkan aku.."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia sudah menduga apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun sekarang. Ia takut Baekhyun akan salah paham tentang perasaanya. "Tidak, bukan begitu…."

"Aku tak tahu diri, selalu meminta pada Chanyeol. Tak pernah mau tahu seperti apa Chanyeol berusaha."

Baekhyun terisak, ia sadar, sejak pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol, ia memang sudah menyusahkan Chanyeol.

"Cukup Baekhyun, aku melakukan itu untukmu karena aku menyayangimu…."

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun agar berdiri, namun kaki Baekhyun lemas, apa karena phobianya? Atau ia demam?

Segera Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, mempertahankan Baekhyun agar tetap berdiri, dengan menumpu pada tubuh Chanyeol tentunya.

"Ayo kita pulang, kau demam…." Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya.

"Baekhyun sayang Chanyeol…."

Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku juga, Chanyeol sayang Baekhyun…. Sangat menyayangimu."

.

.

**Aku mencintaimu….**

**Hanya serangkaian kata, namun mempunyai kekuatan….**

**Bahkan sangat dahsyat..**

**Saat kau mengatakan rangkaian kata itu padaku,**

**Dadaku seperti akan meledak!**

**Berdebar dengan keras….**

**Membuatku dengan refleks menarik kedua sudut bibirku….**

**Aku mencintaimu, juga….**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi, dear…."

Mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, lalu tangannya terangkat untuk mengucek matanya, Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Seketika rasa pening memenuhi kepala dan tengkuknya. Oh, ia baru sadar bahwa Chanyeol ada di sampingnya sedari tadi.

"Pagi…." Baekhyun tersenyum, tentu saja Chanyeol membalas senyumannya.

"Sudah agak baikan?" Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun, menyingkirkan rambut yang ada di dahi Baekhyun, lalu mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk imut.

"Kau sangat menakutkan jika sedang marah…." Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang marah? Bukankah kau yang membentakku kemarin?" raut wajah Baekhyun bertambah muram mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Maaf, aku melakukan itu…. bukan karena keinginanku." Baekhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Lalu?"

"itu karena aku sangat pusing memikirkan pekerjaan yang menumpuk, jadi seperti itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Apa aku boleh bekerja juga Yeol?"

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, "Jangan!"

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Lebih baik kau di rumah, biar aku saja yang bekerja."

Baekhyun terduduk dari acara berbaringnya. Duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat tertekan, Yeol. Aku jadi merasa bersalah."

"Hey…." Chanyeol meraih wajah Baekhyun dengan jemarinya, lalu menatap Baekhyun intens. "Bukankah dulu aku pernah bilang pada ibumu, bahwa aku akan merawat dan melindungimu? Jadi, ini sudah menjadi tugasku, Baekhyun…."

Baekhyun menunduk, "Jadi kau melakukan itu hanya karena janjimu pada ibuku? Bukan karena kau mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya panjang, ia memang harus sabar menghadapi sifat sensitive Baekhyun. Ia harus memberi pengertian pada Baekhyun, bukan itu alasannya, bukan.

"Kau tahu, Aku mencintaimu, itu sudah paten, Baekhyun. Jangan pernah kau menanyakan itu lagi, itu konyol. Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, mana mungkin aku mau menampung seseorang yang bukan keluargaku untuk tinggal disini bersamaku? Mana mungkin aku mau memelukmu, menciummu? Walaupun kita belum pernah tidur bersama…. "

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu, kenapa Chanyeol berkata sevulgar itu?

"Jadi jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, mengerti!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, sudah ia mantapkan untuk percaya pada Chanyeol. Berusaha membuat Chanyeol nyaman jika sedang ada disampingnya. Baekhyun memang membutuhkan Chanyeol, sangat.

.

.

**Keraguan itu….**

**Perlahan memudar.**

**Kau….**

**Selalu membuat kegundahanku meluap,**

**Hilang entah kemana…**

**Entah sihir apa yang kau gunakan,**

**Aku tak peduli….**

**Yang aku tahu, hatiku….**

**Mencintaimu…**

**Sangat mencintaimu…**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol terkaget saat ia menilik dapur apartementnya.. penuh dengan balon dan hiasan lainnya. Meja makan penuh dengan aneka makanan dan ditengahnya terdapat kue bertuliskan

'**Happy anniversary'**

'**Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun Forever 3'**

Butuh waktu puluhan detik untuk Chanyeol mencerna semuanya. Oh ia baru ingat, kemarin adalah peringatan hari jadi hubungannya dan Baekhyun, meskipun bukan dalam artian menikah.

Ia jadi ingat betapa Baekhyun memohon dan meminta Chanyeol untuk pulang lebih awal, jadi ini alasannya. Kini Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah pada Baekhyun.

Pertama, ia melupakan hari bersejarah bagi mereka. Kedua, Chanyeol menghancurkan rencana Baekhyun yang Chanyeol tebak pasti akan sangat romantis itu. Ia sangat menyesal, air mata tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

.

.

'Cklek'

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan sesosok manusia dengan paras menawan dengan rambut yang basah, bisa dipastikan orang itu baru selesai mandi. Ia terheran melihat lelaki tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu sedang berdiri menatap sendu meja makan. Dengan perlahan, ia melangkah mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang apa?" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Seketika ia terkaget, bukan Chanyeol yang kaget, tapi Baekhyun. Pasalnya ia heran melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sangat menyedihkan dengan air mata yang siap meluncur keluar dari mata bulatnya.

"Kau kenapa, Yeol? " Baekhyun jadi bingung sendiri. Chanyeol tak bergeming dari aktivitasnya tapi malah terus memandangi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun…." Chanyeol membuka sedikit mulutnya, seperti bergumam.

"Hmm?" Baekhyun meraih wajah Chanyeol dan menghapus air mata yang sudah meluncur di pipi Chanyeol dengan jemari mungilnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Detik berikutnya Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun yang masih setia mengelus pipinya, lalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Bahu Chanyeol sedikit bergetar, bersamaan dengan tetesan air dari mata Chanyeol yang terjatuh.

"Maaf aku melupakan hari itu, bukan hanya itu…. Aku bahkan menyakitimu saat seharusnya hari penting itu seharusnya dirayakan."

"Bukan masalah besar…." Baekhyun mengelus surai Chanyeol yang sudah kembali memanjang. "yang terpenting…. Sekarang, kau berada di sisiku, menemaaniku, mencintaiku…. Ini adalah hadiah terbesar dalam hidupku. Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun…."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus kasar air matanya.

"Dengan adanya kau dalam kehidupanku, semuanya lebih berwarna. Aku juga sangat berterima kasih."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Tentu saja karena ia merasa sangat bahagia. Semua yang ia rasakan, Chanyeol juga merasakannya. Bukankah ini sangat menyenangkan?

"Baek, aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu…." Kali ini Chanyeol menunduk, entah kenapa. Itu membuat Baekhyun heran.

"apa?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, lama –

Sampai saat Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun perlahan, membuat jarak yang memisahkan tubuh mereka terhapus. Baekhyun merona dibuatnya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, sampai hidung mereka saling bersinggungan, Chanyeol berucap,

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Sangat sangat mencintaimu…."

Baekhyun bergetar, menerima sensasi aneh saat nafas berat Chanyeol menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"Jadilah milikku…."

Baekhyun tak bisa menjawab, tepat sehabis Chanyeol mengeluarkan kalimat sarkatis itu, langsung ia singgung bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Melumat bibir atas Baekhyun perlahan, lembut. Baekhyun menyukai sentuhan Chanyeol. Tak segan untuk membalas perlakuan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya tersengat listrik, tubuhnya memanas. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggan Baekhyun, beralih, mengelus lembut perut Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun geli.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, nafas Baekhyun terengah. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sayunya. Baekhyun tersenyum, sangat manis. Seakan memberi tahu Chanyeol bahwa ia pasrah dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun…."

.

.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun ga jadi this and that ama Chanyeol, terus lari ke kamar Baekby. Chanyeol ngejar, ngga terima. Tapi Chanyeol telat, Baekhyun udah ngunci kamar author.. jadi –

Bye semuaaaaaa~~~~

Ahihihiii…

Sebenernya author abis nangis gegara ngerjain soal akuntansi tapi ga ketemu-ketemu, rasanya pengen diremes aja tuh buku terus lari ke kamar Baekhyun aja, nyebelin T,T #Curcol

Makasih bgt buat yang kemaren udah review, udah favorite, udah follow… makasih makasih makasihhh… boleh bawa Baekhyun ke mimpi kalian kok.. sebenernya Baekby mo bikin rated M, tapi….

Baekby masih kecil, ga boleh bikin gituan.. hahaiiii….

Bye semuaa,

Lovelovelove

Baekby~


End file.
